


A Light Lunch

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Doctor J's age, he's beginning to need help with a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



Ogata gasped as that three-pronged hand grasped him. The coolness of it was wonderful as two prongs gripped the base of him,and the third crooked around his balls and pressed against his prostate. As he leaned against the tree the old man had hastily shoved him against, he wondered if he was just another animal testing experiment like the duck inside the lab with lipstick on its tail.

He shoved his head into the tree, hard, as he came over that metallic attachment. With the same item, Dr. J picked up a pear that had fallen from one of the fruit-laden branches. "There. Now we can have lunch."

"Now that you've gotten me off? Is that the dressing?" Ogata zipped up his pants carefully.

The old man laughed and held up the pear. "I like pears and candied walnuts in my salad. But, at my age, it's getting harder and harder to reach the branches."

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
